


Troupe Chat Logs

by Jyushiko_OsomatsuTrash (DanganRonpa_Makoto_TheChildofHope)



Series: A3! Randomness and Fun Times [2]
Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Group Chat Fic, Humour, Hurt/Comfort, I don't kno how to tag this..., IM BACK AT IT WITH MORE GROUP CHATS, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:08:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24823591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanganRonpa_Makoto_TheChildofHope/pseuds/Jyushiko_OsomatsuTrash
Summary: Izumi needs a new way for the Troupes to communicate even when apart just to generally be closer. What she forgot to think about is the consequences of giving these guys power.
Relationships: Arisugawa Homare/Guy, Arisugawa Homare/Mikage Hisoka, Chigasaki Itaru/Utsuki Chikage, Citron/Minagi Tsuzuru, Furuichi Sakyou/Tachibana Izumi, Fushimi Omi/Nanao Taichi, Hyoudou Juuza/Settsu Banri, Hyoudou Kumon/Ikaruga Misumi, Ikaruga Misumi/Miyoshi Kazunari, Izumida Azami/Nanao Taichi, Rurikawa Yuki/Sakisaka Muku, Sakuma Sakuya/Sumeragi Tenma, Sakuma Sakuya/Usui Masumi, Takatoo Tasuku/Tsukioka Tsumugi
Series: A3! Randomness and Fun Times [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1611271
Comments: 1
Kudos: 77





	Troupe Chat Logs

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know where this came from but I'm having serious writers block with all my other stories so I guess this came just in the nick of time.

_**For-EVER Currian opened Spring Troupe** _

  
_**For-EVER Currian has added ✿✲!Saku-Sakura!✲✿** _   
_**For-EVER Currian has added Director’s Husbandࣴ** _   
_**For-EVER Currian has added I don’t get paid enough for this… ;;✒️🖋** _   
_**For-EVER Currian has added Ci-Cito-Citorn! (❁´▽`❁)** _   
_**For-EVER Currian has added ⚔⚔KNIGHT of the PHANTOM THIEF! ⚔⚔** _   
_**For-EVER Currian as added Spicy Elite** _

**For-EVER Currian:** Here you go, use it to communicate when away.

_**⚔⚔KNIGHT of the PHANTOM THIEF! ⚔⚔ has opened Spring Troupe** _

**⚔⚔KNIGHT of the PHANTOM THIEF! ⚔⚔:** _[IMAGE]_

**For-EVER Currian:** Itaru-san! NO!

**_I don’t get paid enough for this… ;;✒️🖋 has opened Spring Troupe_ **

**I don’t get paid enough for this… ;;✒️🖋:** Literally wat did u expect from him? to not do this his way? btw… where did u get tht photo of sakuya???

**⚔⚔KNIGHT of the PHANTOM THIEF! ⚔⚔:** trade secret. gotta go the secret routes to unlock cute scenes lik this.

**I don’t get paid enough for this… ;;✒️🖋:** I no longer wanna kno.

**For-EVER Currian:** I think that’s for the best…

**For-EVER Currian:** Anyways… I gotta go and try convince Omi that we should have curry again.

**I don’t get paid enough for this… ;;✒️🖋:** DON’T U DARE!

**I don’t get paid enough for this… ;;✒️🖋:** WE HAD IT 3X’S ALREDY!

**I don’t get paid enough for this… ;;✒️🖋:** NO! WEHFWEREDJ

**⚔⚔KNIGHT of the PHANTOM THIEF! ⚔⚔:** wwww. tsuzuru’s short circuting.

**For-EVER Currian:** and

**For-EVER Currian:** you know what can help with that?

**For-EVER Currian:**...curry.

**I don’t get paid enough for this… ;;✒️🖋:** Curry cannot save me from my mental breakdown

**I don’t get paid enough for this… ;;✒️🖋:** if it’s the cause of the mental breakdown.

**For-EVER Currian:** also Itaru-san, you spelled that wrong.

**For-EVER Currian:** it’s circuiting

**⚔⚔KNIGHT of the PHANTOM THIEF! ⚔⚔:** gg. ur starting to sound like my unromantic senpai at work.

**For-EVER Currian:** Whatever. I’m off.

_**For-EVER Currian has signed off.** _

**⚔⚔KNIGHT of the PHANTOM THIEF! ⚔⚔:** im still at work anyway. ttyl www.

_**⚔⚔KNIGHT of the PHANTOM THIEF! ⚔⚔ has signed off.** _

**I don’t get paid enough for this… ;;✒️🖋:** god at least citron wasn’t here.

**I don’t get paid enough for this… ;;✒️🖋:** i would literally die.

I don’t get paid enough for this… ;;✒️🖋: from the typos alone.

**_Ci-Cito-Citorn! (❁´▽`❁) has opened Spring Troupe_ **   
**_✿✲!Saku-Sakura!✲✿ has opened Spring Troupe_ **

**✿✲!Saku-Sakura!✲✿:** Hi Tsuzuru-kun! (≡^∇^≡)

**✿✲!Saku-Sakura!✲✿:** Isn’t it great that kantoku-san gave us a group chat?

**✿✲!Saku-Sakura!✲✿:** I’m surprised we didn’t think about ti the whole time we’ve been here!

**I don’t get paid enough for this… ;;✒️🖋:** ah.

**I don’t get paid enough for this… ;;✒️🖋:** sakuya

**I don’t get paid enough for this… ;;✒️🖋:** u just cleaned me.

**✿✲!Saku-Sakura!✲✿:** Huh? 

**✿✲!Saku-Sakura!✲✿:** I-I’m glad??

**✿✲!Saku-Sakura!✲✿:** I don’t think 

**✿✲!Saku-Sakura!✲✿:** you were dirty before??

**✿✲!Saku-Sakura!✲✿:** But I’m happy to help??

**Ci-Cito-Citorn! (❁´▽`❁):** Sh-I-TO-RN-O HAS APPARATED!

**✿✲!Saku-Sakura!✲✿:** Citron-san, do you happen to mean appeared?

**✿✲!Saku-Sakura!✲✿:** and why are you typing in caps only??

**I don’t get paid enough for this… ;;✒️🖋:** Bc he happened to be

**I don’t get paid enough for this… ;;✒️🖋:** one of the only people ik who can both

**I don’t get paid enough for this… ;;✒️🖋:** mess up spelling their name and a different word in their sentence at the same time.

**Ci-Cito-Citorn! (❁´▽`❁):** W-HOS-E DE OTTER?

**✿✲!Saku-Sakura!✲✿:** Do

**✿✲!Saku-Sakura!✲✿:** Do you mean who’s the other??

**Ci-Cito-Citorn! (❁´▽`❁):** YES!

**I don’t get paid enough for this… ;;✒️🖋:** Miyoshi-san. he ends up typing way too fast w/out proof reading.

**✿✲!Saku-Sakura!✲✿:** I can really see that happening haha.

**✿✲!Saku-Sakura!✲✿:** Ah, I have to go! Time for work soon! 

**✿✲!Saku-Sakura!✲✿:** Bye Tsuzuru-kun, Citron-san! (#^^#)ゞ

**I don’t get paid enough for this… ;;✒️🖋:** be safe sakuya.

**Ci-Cito-Citorn! (❁´▽`❁):** DO KNOT YELL AT STU-RAN-GERS!

_**✿✲!Saku-Sakura!✲✿ signed off.** _

**I don’t get paid enough for this… ;;✒️🖋:** u mean don’t talk to strangers, right?

**Ci-Cito-Citorn! (❁´▽`❁):** NO

**Ci-Cito-Citorn! (❁´▽`❁):** I MEAN DO KNOT YELL AT THEM

**Ci-Cito-Citorn! (❁´▽`❁):** THEY COO-UL-D END UP HAVING THE-Y-RE FEELINGS

**Ci-Cito-Citorn! (❁´▽`❁):** HURT

**I don’t get paid enough for this… ;;✒️🖋:** sakuya is literally the last person

**I don’t get paid enough for this… ;;✒️🖋:** actually able to hurt someone’s feelings.

**Ci-Cito-Citorn! (❁´▽`❁):** I N-O-W ALL THIS BUT

**Ci-Cito-Citorn! (❁´▽`❁):** BETTER SAFE THAN S-O-FT.

_**Ci-Cito-Citorn! (❁´▽`❁) has signed off.** _

**I don’t get paid enough for this… ;;✒️🖋:** i need a new home.

_**I don’t get paid enough for this… ;;✒️🖋 has signed off.** _

* * *

_Omake:_

  
_During his lunch break Itaru kept getting weird stares as he continuously choked on his food or drink from laughter as he scrolled through the past convo. Chikage just stared at his phone contemplating simply leaving the group chat and blocking everyone on his phone permanently before deciding it wasn’t worth Itaru’s teasing, and Izumi and Sakuya’s pout with Citron’s annoying whines and Tsuzuru’s nagging._


End file.
